Prince Yuuri and the Pea
by Come-and-Gone
Summary: AU Wolfyuu. Queen Celi wants a real princess for her son to marry and sends out invitations to all the single princesses. However, Yuri, an unwilling crossdressing prince, gets an invite...
1. Stange Invitation

**Title:** Prince (ess?) Yuuri and the Pea

**Genre:** comedy/Romance

**Pairing:** Wolfyuu and hinted Gwendel /Anissina.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KKM and don't own the fairytale.

**A/N:** Ducks from angry _Backhanded Slap_ and_ Animal in You_ readers. I'm currently working on _Backhanded Slap_ and a beta is looking at _Animal in You_ so the next chapters will be posted soon! Also this story is a cultivation of living in an apartment where the central air unit is broken and the temperature all this week was in the 90's. (So I am sweating up a storm).

* * *

Queen Celi tapped her perfectly manicured fingers on the table as she took a sip of tea with her free hand. Across from her was her advisor, Günter, who was warily cupping his hands around his teacup. There was something in the Queen's normally beautiful, serene, eyes that told him that he should stay on the alert. The last time her eyes held that gaze Queen Celi decreed for an annual Royal Beauty Pageant to be held every spring throughout the kingdom but with male participants alone. The royal adviser was still plagued with nightmares of big, burly, men floating by him in a sea of dresses made of taffeta.

The violet haired man couldn't repress a shiver from the memory.

The Queen calmly stirred the sugar in her tea with a gracious smile never leaving her face; "you know I think it's time that we found Wolfram a princess to marry, don't you think?"

"Umm… your Majesty," Günter stuttered, not even trying to hide his confusement. Tilting his head to the side, he weakly smiled. "You have two sons that are older than Wolfram. Shouldn't you try and marry them off first according to age?" Günter questioned.

"Oh, that," Queen Celi laughed with a wave of her hand. "I've already arranged a royal marriage interview for Gwendel to be set with his childhood friend, Princess Anissina Von Karbelnikoff." Günter could not be blamed when he spat out his tea in surprise.

'Poor Gwendel, he shall be missed.' Günter thought as he scrambled for a napkin. The royal adviser couldn't help but feel that way as he thought back on Gwendel and Anissana's friendship. Said friendship mostly consisted of Gwendel being the unwilling lab rat to the crazed inventor's inventions before they blew up.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Günter asked with some trepidation, "And…and Conrart?"

"He seems more interested in the military right now." Queen Celi heavily sighed as she shook her head. "That boy has no sense of priorities."

"So what plan do you have in mind, you majesty?" he asked not wishing to know any more reasons.

The Queen clasped her hands together, brightly smiling, before she announced; "Why a ball of course! I've already had invitations sent out a week ago to the neighboring kingdoms!"

'So that's was what she was up to when she was supposed to be signing document for the new dam that's going to be built.' Günter thought with some dismay.

Ignoring Günter's twitching the blonde Queen continued, "They'll be here tomorrow night and I've already set up decorating committee and the chefs got the menu that is going to be served at the party weeks ago."

"It appears you have everything already covered, your majesty." Günter blinked in surprise. Normally the Queen wasn't so organized. Soon surprise gave way to curiosity as he asked, "What was it that you needed my help with?"

With a seductive smile the Queen leaned back in her chair and stated, "You have the most important job of all, Günter." Seeing her adviser tilt his head in confusion, she further explained, "You see my darling Wolfy deserves the best. So your job is to come up with a test that only a real princess could pass. If she passes the princess can marry my son." With that the Queen sat her cup on the table and blew her suddenly pale adviser a kiss. "Don't let me down, Günter. Now if you excuse me, I have some documents that need to be signed."

Günter continued to sit dumbfounded at the table that he and the Queen were sitting at only moments ago. A test to prove that she is a true princess? What could he possibly make the girl go through to prove that? Groaning to himself as he rested his head in his hands, he tried to think.

'At least Prince Wolfram is out hunting and won't be aware of his mother's scheming until tonight.' Günter thought.

- (o) 0 (o)-

"Gah Dang it!" A distressed voice rang throughout the densely overgrown forest. "We're lost!" the voice's owner exclaimed as the horse finally trudged through the overgrowth and into the clearing, revealing that it was Prince Yuuri of a nearby kingdom. Instead of being dressed like a prince he was dressed in commoner's clothes that were hidden underneath a brown cloak. Despite these factors his raven hair and onyx colored eyes boldly stood out. The reason why he was dressed that way was because his adviser, Murata ,felt that if they were to travel looking like royalty it would be like wearing a sign that said, 'I have money so, please, feel free to rob me!'

"I told you that you we should have taken a left at Aldershire, Prince Yuuri." Sighed Murata. He rode up beside the prince and sighed in fake exasperation, "at this rate we'll never make it to Queen Celi's in time."

"I thought it was a shortcut." The prince whined as they continued to travel aimlessly down the path. Rubbing the back of his head agitation, Yuuri worriedly sighed. "If I don't get to Queen Celi's in time then my brother will never trust me with an important task again."

Even as Yuuri spoke his adviser, Murata, tried very hard not to laugh. Yes, they were heading to Queen Celi's kingdom but not for the reason Yuuri thought. The whole story started several days ago when they received an invitation, Murata just so happened to be there when Queen Jennifer received said invite, from Queen Celi for a ball where the main objective was to marry one of Queen Celi's sons. Of course Murata couldn't help but laugh as Queen Jennifer began to bounce excitedly in her seat.

Sure, it wasn't a secret that Queen Jennifer always wanted a daughter and when Prince Yuuri was born she substituted him for the daughter she never had. Queen Jennifer dressed Yuuri in dresses, put bows in his hair, and called him her little _Princess,_ inadvertently giving the _prince_ the title of _princess_ throughout the entire kingdom. Yuuri was treated as a princess until he became older and demanded to be treated as a prince and a boy. Unfortunately for Yuuri in some circles, namely those in the castle and family members, the title still stuck.

However, Murata never imagined that Yuuri's _title_ of _princess_ actually traveled outside of the kingdom.

So imagine Murata's laughter when the invitation asked for _Princess Yuuri. _Then, to make matters even more entertaining, Queen Jennifer basically said that no other princess could beat her Yuuri for Prince Wolfram's heart and hand. So when the Queen asked Murata to help her come up with a plan to get Yuuri to the ball he was more than happy to oblige. After all, not only was he an adviser to the Prince, but he was also his friend, and as his friend he knew that Yuuri was in desperate need of some lovin'. Plus he thought the whole ordeal was too entertaining for words. In the end Murata told Yuuri that his family thought it was time to prove himself and that they were sending him to Queen Celi's kingdom to discuss political affairs and Yuuri was more than happy to go.

Yuuri never even questioned why Murata was going with him.

"Murata," Yuuri growled in frustration, snapping the adviser out of his thoughts. "Were you even paying attention?"

"I was paying attention to the map before you got us lost." Murata answered in a bored tone making his friend seethe before he angrily look down at the map again. Murata wasn't worried; he knew exactly where they were and all was going according to plan. He knew if they arrived to the castle a day early and the prince found out what he was really called for was a ball for princesses Yuuri would leave right then and there. If they got lost and stayed in a hotel though….

"Aha!" Yuuri called out triumphantly breaking Murata from his thoughts. "I know exactly where we are!" Yuuri exclaimed, stuffing the map back into his pocket. He then took off full gallop to the path on his right.

'This can't be good. 'Murata thought as he followed the energetic prince down the path. If Yuuri found his way to the castle then all Murata's hard work would be ruined but how was he going to stop his friend?

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his good fortune. He found a way out of the maze they called a forest all on his own with no help from Murata! He was so ecstatic at the thought of getting back on track that he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. As Yuuri turned down the path he didn't see a blonde haired boy dressed in a royal blue uniform until it was too late. The blonde's eyes went wide when he saw that they were going to hit head on.

'Crap!' was the only thought that ran through his mind as he grabbed to horse's reigns and tried to move the horse to the side in a lame, last minute, attempt to avoid the blonde on the white stallion. Instead of moving out of the way, the horse rose on its back hooves throwing Yuuri harshly to the ground.

The blonde, however, expertly maneuvered his horse to get out of Yuuri's path and easily regained control of his horse. Yuuri gritted his teeth at the blonde as he lied on the ground. Sure he landed hard on his right leg and was hurt but he knew it wasn't anything serious. It wasn't the first time he was thrown from a horse and he knew it wasn't going to be his last. If anything he was going to walk with a limp and be covered in bruises for a couple of days.

"Where did you learn how to ride a horse? Who just runs through the forest without looking where they are going?" The blonde admonished from his horse as he glared down at Yuuri.

"I'm sorry, but if I'm not mistaken you were galloping around haphazardly too." Murata interrupted, finally catching up to Yuuri in time to witness the boys almost crash into one another. Getting off his horse, Murata went over to help up his friend and replied; "I apologize for Yuuri's blunder though, Mister…?"

The blonde looked between the two strangers before he snorted, "Wolfram. Prince Wolfram"

'Uh-oh' Murata thought as Yuuri's face brightened up at the fact that they were face to face with Queen's Celi's son and, therefore, not far from the castle.

Before Murata was able to think of something Yuuri sighed in relief, "You're Prince Wolfram? I am—"

"Now, now, Yuuri," Murata quickly said as he covered the prince's mouth with his hand successfully muffling whatever it was Yuuri was trying to say. "I am sure that the Prince doesn't care who we are considering we are trespassing in his forest." He continued politely as Yuuri flailed his arms around.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow at the scene before him before he asked, "Is your friend okay?"

"Yes he is thank you." Murata said politely as he showed a limping Yuuri to his horse, with his hand still over Yuuri's mouth of course.

"What do you think you're doing Murata?" Yuuri demanded in a hush tone once Murata took his hand away from his face.

Rolling his eyes, he answered lowly so Wolfram wouldn't be able to hear, "Just thinking it wouldn't be good for you if you got on his bad side." Yuuri was about to protest but Murata cut him off, "just trust me."

Turning around, Murata attempted to undo the damage that was done. "Sorry, Prince Wolfram, but we somehow got lost and we were trying to find out way to town." Wolfram rolled his eyes and let out a "humph" upset that that this guy Muarta didn't give him a decent apology and that he was trying to ask him for help without actually asking.

Yuuri sighed at the two before he politely smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Prince Wolfram I am sorry that I almost ran you off the path but we'll go ahead and find out way to town on our own."

Wolfram pretty much felt something _snap_ as he heard Yuuri's words, "I never said I wasn't going to help you find your way to town." He harshly admonished almost making Yuuri fall of his horse again in surprise. After taking a deep breath in order to clam himself down Wolfram teased, "Besides I can't expect a wimp who can't even control his horse to get into town without a problem."

"Hey," Yuuri demanded as Wolfram rode up beside him, "I am not a wimp." Murata rolled his eye in annoyance s at the two Princes' behavior before following the two down the path.

- (0) 0 (0) -

Wolfram had been kind enough to take Yuuri and Murata to the edge of town and Yuuri had unexpectedly discovered that he and the hot head had a lot in common on the ride. They both liked to sword fight, hunt, swim, and be outdoors. So riding into town Yuuri and Murata were alone and there was nothing more that Yuuri would have like that to ask what it was Murata was up to. However, knew the only way to get Murata to talk was to corner him.

"Okay Murata spill." Yuuri demanded when they arrived to a local tavern and hotel. "What was that all about in the forest? Why wouldn't you let me say that I was Prince Yuuri?"

Murata was actually at a loss of words for a minute but only a minute. Murata then of a quick lie. "Well, how good would it look for you to come into Queen Celi's, who is protective of her sons, saying that you almost ran her son off his horse? And you come walking in, limping no less?" Yuuri at least had the decency to look contrite much to Murata's relief. All he had to do was keep this up until tomorrow.

'Plus I think Yuuri has a good chance of getting the prince's hand' Murata thought as he flopped down on one of the straw filled beds and shifted around to find a comfortable spot. 'I mean Wolfram was flirting with Yuuri while we were on the path.' Murata inwardly smirked in victory when he realized that he knew that Wolfram at least found Yuuri attractive and that he had a little bit of an edge over the other princesses.

Now, how was he going to get Yuuri into that dress that Queen Jennifer sent with him for Yuuri to wear?

**- (o) 0 (o) -**

**To be continued….**

**This wasn't supposed to be multichapter but a one-shot but it was getting way too long so I have to split it up** . ^^;


	2. High Heels and Corsets

**Title:** Prince (ess?) Yuri and the Pea

**Genre:** comedy/Romance

**Pairing:** Wolfyuu and hinted Gwendel /Anissina.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KKM and don't own the fairytale.

**A/N:** …

-(0)o(0)-

"You did what?" Wolfram demanded, his left eyebrow twitching uncontrollably as he tried to reign in his anger.

"Aww, Wolfy," Queen Celi prettily pouted. "Don't be like that. I only arranged this ball for you tomorrow for your own good." His mother then clasped her hands together and beamed. "Don't worry, Wolfram! I only invited the most beautiful princesses to the ball."

"Mother!" Wolfram exclaimed childishly as he balled up his fists. "I never asked for you to through me a ball! Who I marry and _when_ is nobody's business but my own!"

The prince's complaints, however, fell on deaf ears. Queen Celi merely smiled and waved her hand carelessly; "Of course it's my business. I want you to be with someone who will make you happy and you deserve the best!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Wolfram sighed, "Mother, I know you mean well but—"

"That's enough Wolfram." Queen Celi interrupted, halfheartedly chastising her youngest son. She then sang; "You'll thank me for this someday, sweetie."

Wolfram hung his head in defeat and sighed; "If you say so, mother." Upon hearing her son concede to her idea of the ball, Queen Celi squealed with delight before she waltzed out of her son's room leaving Wolfram speechless. As soon as his mother closed the door behind her, Wolfram unceremoniously collapsed onto his bed. Glaring at the ceiling, he let out a disgruntled sigh at the awkward turn of events that made up his life before his thoughts wandered back to the strange peasant he ran into earlier that day.

"Yuri.." Wolfram mumbled, crinkling his eyebrows together. For some weird reason the prince wasn't able to get the commoner out of his mind which vexed him to no end. Yuri was wimpy. The guy couldn't even ride his horse to save his life; therefore, Yuri should not have been a person that the prince should have a hard time forgetting.

'Then again," Wolfram thought, smiling bitter sweetly; 'the wimp was nice, funny, and cute…' At that the blonde prince face palmed himself in annoyance. ' What's the matter with me? Thinking so intently on someone I just met when a ball is going to be held for me tomorrow…' With that final thought Wolfram reluctantly prepared for bed and a restless night's sleep.

* * *

"Oh Yu~uri!" Murata sang as he ripped the hotel's curtains open, letting the morning rays flood the room. Yuri let out a low whine, quickly closing his eyes before the sun could blind him even further.

Pulling the covers over his head Yuri groaned. Sadly, this movement caused the young prince to hiss in pain due to the injuries he sustained from being thrown from his horse the day before. With a wince, Yuuri turned to his adviser and pleaded; "Go away Murata. It's way too early for this".

"No can do, my prince!" Murata happily mocked. He then ripped the blankets off his friend causing Yuri to glare up at his friend. Murata, completely unfazed, smiled. "We got to get you ready for your _meeting_ with Queen Celi."

"What are you talking about?" Prince Yuri yawned. He then sat up and began to stretch, "My meeting with the Queen isn't until this evening so I don't have to get ready yet."

Murata placed his hand on his hip and with his free hand he wagged his finger and 'tsked', "Actually, because of your faux pas of almost running over Prince Wolfram, I think we should have you go to the palace in disguise."

Yuri stared blankly at his adviser before he pinched the bridge of his nose and weakly asked; "disguised as what, exactly?"

Not even able to hide his smile, Murata leaned over and pulled out a black bag out from underneath the bed. He then started to loudly rummage around its contents. Curiosity got the best of Yuri and he limped across the cool, wooden, floor to see what it was Murata was looking for. Much to Yuri's annoyance, however, Murata kept twisting around keeping the bag and its secrets hidden. Right when Yuri thought he had reached his breaking point Murata looked up at the prince smiling and his glasses gleaming.

"Eh, Murata?" Yuri blinked, suddenly worried by his adviser's behavior. After all, it has always been Yuri's belief that whenever Murata's glasses gleamed, in anyway, it meant something bad or uncomfortable was going to happen. Shaking his head, hoping it would get rid of his eerie feeling, Yuri stuttered. "Wh-what is it you got there?"

"Ta-da!" Murata grinned, whipping out a beautiful sea green colored dress out of the bag complete with lace and ruffles. "Isn't this little ensemble just _darling_?" Murata chuckled while Yuri comically glared at the dress in mixture disgust and disbelief.

"Murata, what the hell is that…that…green monstrosity?" Yuri shrieked, pointing at the dress as if it were on fire.

Murata only blinked back in surprise at his friend's outburst as he glanced down at the poor, unoffending, dress then back to Yuri. After several tense seconds he finally stated in feigned innocence; "why I do believe it is your dress."

"What?" Yuri demanded as he began to angrily pace across the room. "I thought I put an end to this forced cross-dressing thing _years_ ago!" He paused to pointedly stare at his bespectacled friend, "what exactly hope to accomplish dressing me up as a girl?"

'You don't want to know, Shibuya.' Murata thought. Thankfully, Murata was prepared for this kind of reaction from the prince and already planned several ways he could dupe—or rather convince— Yuri into the dress. Sighing in fake exasperation, Murata began to explain, "Your gender was never specified when the meeting was set up and you'd be too easily recognized by Prince Wolfram if you showed as _Prince_ Yuri. If you showed up as _Princess_ Yuri, however—"

"Stop right there!" Yuri interrupted, blushing in a mixture of embarrassment and fury. The prince then took a deep breath in order to keep calm and prevent losing his temper and said; "I refuse to wear a dress."

Throwing the dress back into the bag, Murata shrugged; "Fine. Don't do it."

"Eh?" Yuri blinked in confusion as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The prince just couldn't understand it. Normally Murata didn't give up so easily. He usually tried to make the prince feel guilty. Then, much to Yuri's surprise, he watched his adviser start to throw more of his belongings into the bag.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yuri weakly demanded as Murata pulled the drawstrings of the bag closing it.

"I'm just preparing for our departure since the queen will never allow us to meet with her if she thought we almost hurt her precious Prince Wolfram." Murata lied effortlessly. Although it was a blatant lie Yuri's jaw dropped and he made a face similar to that of a cornered mouse coming eye to eye with a starving cat. Murata almost laughed then and there but was successful in preventing any chuckle from escaping his lips for he knew that if he laughed the jig would be up.

'I better hit him with some guilt before he starts to think of a solution to this 'problem' himself'. Murata deliberated as he watched the prince nibble on his bottom lip. Swinging the bag over his shoulder with ease, Murata continued in a forced defeated tone; "Yes, after all, once the prince alerts his mother that we almost ran him over we will be thrown out of the castle so fast that our heads will spin. Then we will have to admit your failure as a _prince _to your mother, father, and older brother—"

"Alright I get it!" Yuri whined, effectively cutting his adviser off. Getting up, prince Yuri began to anxiously pace around the room much to Murata's amusement. "I guess if it helps me prove to my family that I am capable of handling important matters, such as international relations, I guess I can suck it up and put the dress on…"

Smiling in victory, Murata beamed, "Excellent Shibuya! Now take off your clothes!"

"What? Why?" Yuri demanded with his face turning redder than a tomato.

"This dress," Murata mischievously grinned, pulling out the aforementioned dress out of the bag. "Requires curves. Therefore you _must_ wear a _corset_."

Yuri blinked back owlishly at Murata, then the dress, then again on Murata before he bluntly stated, "You can't be serious."

"As serious as a heart attack." Murata countered just as bluntly. "Come on, take'em off."

Knowing there was no way to get out of it, Yuri swallowed his pride as he slowly reached for the hem of his night shirt. Trying to suppress his blush, and failing miserably, he quickly ripped the shirt off revealing the black and blue skin hidden underneath.

"Oh my," Murata stated in surprise as he looked over his Yuri's upper body, noticing it was covered in bruises. He couldn't help but mentally wince at the pain and discomfort that he imagined his friend was feeling. He then started to wonder if his friend would even be able to dance at the ball without looking awkward. Shaking his head he asked, "Are those bruises from being thrown off the horse yesterday? Man, you are going to be sore for days. Are you alright?"

Yuri shrugged before smiling hopefully, "if I say I won't be fine, can I not wear the corset?"

"Hell no." Murata dead panned causing Yuri to hang his head in defeat. Murata then pulled out a thin, white, garment that was covered in hooks and straps. The color drained from Yuri's face as soon as he saw and at that moment he was certain that the word_ corset_ was an ancient word meaning, 'torture device'. Murata then beamed, "I bet you're going to look great _Princess_ Yuri."

Yuri immediately glowered at the word _princess_ since it brought back embarrassing memories of his mother forcing him into dresses. Deciding that Murata was having far too much fun Yuri turned to his companion, "you know I think it is unfair that I'm the only one playing dress up."

Faltering slightly, Murata thought to himself, 'well this is an odd turn of events.' He then mentally cursed himself for pushing Yuri too far with his teasing before asking, "Eh, Shibuya, wh-what do you mean?"

This time it was Yuri who grinned when he said, "If I have to go out in drag then you have to too."

Murata unfazed by Yuri's announcement, hummed; "I guess I can pick up a dress for myself after we get you into the corset, dress, fix your hair, and do your makeup." While fell backwards onto his bed in defeat.

* * *

Wolfram had never been so uncomfortable or furious in his entire life. There he was, a proud prince of a powerful and wealthy country, reduced to little more than a piece of meat that every single princess in the palace wanted a piece of. He was only ten minutes into the introductions and several princesses were already playing dirty_. _Already he had witnessed Princess Elizabeth, a childhood friend of his, trip two girls as they walked over to introduce themselves! To top it all off his second oldest brother, Conrart, was just standing in the corner smiling. As if he found the whole damn thing amusing.

'Just you wait, Weller, one day you'll get yours and _I'll_ be the one laughing it up in the corner.' Wolfram vowed as Princess 'What's-Her-Name' introduced herself. Regardless, Wolfram still bowed but kept gazing through the throng of princesses. He quickly noticed half of them were blonde, blue eyed, curvaceous, and flirtatious and he had no intention of marrying any of them. As far as Wolfram was concerned, they were exact replicas of his mother and the last time he checked his name was Wolfram Von Bielefeld not Oedipus (1). The rest of the princesses, however, were only at the ball for the hope of more money and weren't even trying to hide it. Therefore, the thought of being stuck with one of the money hungry princesses the rest of his life made Wolfram's skin crawl.

'It appears as though mother threw this ball for nothing.' Wolfram thought bitterly. 'I doubt I'll find a princess I want to marry here.'

On the other side of the ballroom, far removed from Wolfram, sat Queen Celi who was basking in the glow of the ball's success with Günter by her side looking a little less than thrilled. It appeared as though every princess she had invited came and the others were still arriving. The food that she taste tested was divine and the decorating committee outdid themselves. Queen Celi decided to have the committee decorate the ballroom in various shades of blue since blue was Wolfram's best color. It turned out splendidly with blue lines adorning the tables that had ice blue flowers in clear vases on top. She even had blue beads cascading over the chandeliers which bathed the ballroom blue rays of light here and there.

"Ah Günter, "Queen Celi glowed as she waves at the crowd. "Look at all these beautiful ladies here just to meet my son! I just know my Wolfram will find a winner here."

"If you say so, my majesty." Günter sighed with his voice laced with doubt. He didn't meet many of the marriage candidates but the ones he did meet were less than satisfactory. Günter uncomfortably coughed and asked, "I see prince Conrart could make it to his little brother's ball but I have yet to see Gwendel."

"Oh that," Queen Celi giddily waved her hand. "I told him that his friend, Princess Anissina, was coming to the ball and was looking forward to seeing him."

'So he is hiding.' Günter mentally gathered. He then looked where young Wolfram was and, much to his relief, it appeared as though the young prince was anything but thrilled by the princesses he was meeting. Günter mentally sighed in relief. If the prince didn't find someone that he wished to marry then Queen Celi would never know that he wasn't able to come up with a test for the chosen princess to take to prove that she was, in fact, a true princess. 'All I can do is hope that either Prince Wolfram doesn't find his love tonight or that I come up with some sort of test before the night is over.' Günter thought as he dejectedly leaned back in his chair.

* * *

"Damn, these heels are more painful than the corset." Yuri winced with every step he took down the hall of the castle. As far as he was concerned everything up till now had been a disaster. He kept tripping over the bottom of his dress so many times and he almost fell on top of the soldier that helped him off the horse. The makeup on his face felt itchy and the lipstick tasted awful and he just wanted to wipe it off with his sleeves. Then, to top it all off, the damn hairclips that Murata insisted on putting in his hair kept coming loose and falling out!

'Plus, I have a feeling that Murata and mother were not being honest when they said that there was a meeting for me attend.' The prince thought grimly. Never in his life did he attend a royal meeting where there were ten to fifteen guards waiting outside to help people out off horses of out of their carriages.

Not to mention the strange abundance of noble looking women dressed in formal party clothes…

"Oh stop your complaining!" Murata weakly hobbled on his own set of heels. Thankfully, unlike Yuri, his dress only went down to the middle of his shins and hadn't tripped yet.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "How's come_ I_ have to wear a corset and heels while you get to wear a loose, shorter, dress without a corset?" he complained as he enviously looked over the purple, cotton, dress and frilly, white, apron Murata got to wear. While he was forced to wear a long, silky, green gown that had, as Murata put it, 'a sweetheart neckline'. The accursed thing also had lighter green see through lace that came up around his neck to, 'hide his Adam's apple' and 'square shoulders'.

"Because," Murata groaned for the umpteenth time. "_you_ are a _princess_. Therefore you have to look the part and curves for their gowns are a must." Murata sniffed; "I, on the other hand, am your humble, faithful servant and can't afford to wear such clothing and, due to work, loose fitting clothing is far more appropriate than fitted clothing."

"Uh-huh." Yuri raised his eyebrow, totally unconvinced. He then stopped walking and placed his hands on his hips. "Murata, tell me the truth. Why are there so many princesses here?"

Murata faltered in step slightly. He was hoping to break the news to Yuri about the real reason behind their trip here once they were inside the ballroom. That way Yuri wouldn't be able to make a scene or runaway. Looking over his shoulder, Murata forcefully smiled, "Don't be silly, Shibuya. You know the reason why we're here. Come on, we're already late enough as it is."

Suppressing a sigh Yuri began to walk hall once again mush to Murata's relief. Through the silence Yuri noticed something. He could hear music and muffled voices as they got closer to end of the hall.

"Murata," Yuri interrogated; "why does it sound like there is some sort of party going on?"

"A celebration of your arrival?" Murata offered weakly.

"Murata." Yuri glared and Murata nervously chuckled. Murata knew that Yuri was in no mood for games.

Murata sighed in defeat; "Yuri the thing is …there is this ball…"

"What?" Yuri jumped in anger, almost falling down due to losing his balance due to the heels. After regaining his composure Yuri threw his hands up in the in frustration. "I should have known you two were scheming of a way to get me into a dress! You and mom planned this out, didn't you?" he demanded.

"Well I technically still work for Queen Jennifer…" Murata offered lamely.

"Oh I can't believe you two!" Yuri seethed, face palming himself while Murata rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I s this entertaining to you two? You were really going to let me go in there, make an idiot out of myself!"

Interrupting Yuri, Murata began to state calmly, "we just thought Prince Wolfram would think that you are—"

"Weird!" Yuri growled finishing off Murata's sentence. "Prince Wolfram will think I am weird if he suddenly saw me in a dress!" he said as he furiously pointed at the gown he was wearing. Before Yuri was able to continue to voice his frustration over both Murata's and his mother's behavior, feminine laughter coming from behind them cut him off. Looking over his shoulder with embarrassment at the thought that someone overheard him, Yuri saw a beautiful blonde haired woman dress in a sexy, little, black gown that had a slit up to the middle of her thigh.

Giddily smiling, the blonde woman announced, "I am your hostess, Queen Celi."

"Pleasure to meet you Queen Celi!" Murata quickly curtseyed while Yuri stood still in a mixture of surprise and shock. Then, before Yuri could have the chance to explain to her that he was in fact male, Murata smiled pointing at a dumbstruck Yuri. "This is Princess Yuri and I am her humble servant, Murata."

Snapping out of self induced trance, Yuri snapped; "Now wait a minute Murata!" however any other protests Yuri had died in his throat when the queen gingerly touched his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Ahh, so you're Princess Yuri. You have the most beautiful black hair!" She squealed as she cupped Yuri's red face in her hands. "Ahh, and it's short. You know not many girls can pull off short hair but you pull it off wonderfully!"

"Th-thank you." Yuri stammered shyly, acting very much like a shy, proper, princess; while Murata successfully contained his laughter over the prince's actions.

Queen Celi then grabbed a shocked Yuri by the wrist and pulled him down the hall, giggling, "my Wolfram is just going to adore you!"

Yuri opened and closed his mouth several times in surprise until he saw that they were standing right in front of the door to the ballroom. It was then Yuri realized that he was going to meet the blonde haired prince while he was dressed as a female. Trying to remove his wrist from the deceivingly strong woman's grasp, he fumbled; "I don't think so Queen Celi—"

"Don't be silly!' The giddy woman interrupted with a wave of her free hand. "I overheard you and your servant talking. Wolfram won't find you weird he'll find you to be absolutely darling!" She then pushed open the door and Yuri was overwhelmed by the loudness of the ball and the strong scent of different perfumes mingling together. There were princesses everywhere and in the center of the room was Wolfram who just bowed in front of a girl dressed in bright pink. On his way back up, Wolfram locked eyes with Yuri and stared.

Yuri, on the other hand, gulped.

* * *

(1)Oedipus is the main character in the story,_ Oedipus the King_. He is the guy that killed his father and married his mother. (To the guy's credit though, he didn't know he killed his dad and married his mom until it was too late.)


	3. Belle of the Ball

**Title:** Prince (ess?) Yuri and the Pea

**Genre:** comedy/Romance

**Pairing:** Wolfyuu and hinted Gwendel /Anissina.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KKM and don't own the fairytale.

**A/N:** I got a new laptop, yay! Now I don't have to wonder whether or not my laptop will work when I turn it on. Plus, sorry I wasn't able to reply to the reviews. ^^;; So here are my replies:

REVIEW REPLIES

UniversalOverlordess: Glad you loved it and I agree. Heels are painful.

xMiku01: Thanks for the review and I will finish. ^^

AshleyTangerine: I will update _Animal in You _soon but I pretty much have to rewrite the chapter (long story).

45: No, Celi isn't aware that Yuri is in fact a boy. The whole conversation he had with Murata was pretty vague about his gender. She'll find out the truth soon enough though. ^^

Meche: I'm glad you enjoy my humor! Thank you for reading and for the review!

Miyuki Meiru: I don't think we ever get used to heels XD. Thanks for the review and reading!

Anon: I hope Wolf's and Yuri's reunion is worth the wait. ^^

Narubleone: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reading!

Aerie-art: I'm glad you find it interesting and you don't think it is choppy. Thanks for reading!

Naruxsasumi: I know. I'm a slow mover when it comes to updating…^^;; But here is the next chapter and I hope that it is worth the wait; thanks for reading!

i-got-m2m: I love Wolfyuu too! I could be misspelling "Gwendel" but there are so many different ways to spell the character's names. I've seen "Yuri" spelled with one "u" and also with two "u"'s (would that make it a w? Get it double u, w? Ah, that was a bad pun, sorry.)

-(0)o(0)-

As Wolfram continued to stare, Yuri's face steadily turned redder under the intensity of the blonde prince's gaze. Yuri felt frozen in a strange mixture of embarrassment and his fear at the thought of being discovered as cross-dresser. And, while all these nervous feelings tied Yuri's stomach into knots, Wolfram, with his piercing green eyes, just continued to stare him down.

Oh, how he wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole and put an end to his misery.

A giggle from Queen Celi snapped Yuri out of daze.

"Oh Princess Yuri," The vivacious women laughed. "You're never going to entrance my Wolfy by standing next to me and your servant." The prince was going to announce to her that he had no desire to 'entrance' her son. Before he could utter a syllable, Queen Celi grabbed Yuri by the arm and dragged him towards her son.

"Wait!" Yuri began to plead as he tried to escape the blonde queen's clutches. "You don't understand! You see I'm actually—"

"Really shy, I know!" the Queen cheerfully waved her free hand. "Remember, I overheard you talking with your servant. You're a tomboy aren't you? That's why you didn't want my Wolfram to see you in a dress, right?" Queen Celi questioned. Yuri opened his mouth the protest only to be silenced by a particularly sharp tug on his arm.

"Oh Wolfram!' Queen Celi sang as she simultaneously dragged a reluctant Yuri to meet her son and gently pushed other eager princesses out of the way. Wolfram stayed completely composed and still, watching his mother drag Yuri up to him until he and Yuri until they were standing face to face.

With a smile plastered on her face and Yuri staring down at the ground in embarrassment, preparing to curtsey like a proper princess would. Queen Celi announced: "Wolfram , this is Princess— "

"Yuri." Wolfram finished. Yuri was already in the middle of his curtsey but noticeably flinched as the prince said his name.

'Crap. He recognizes me and he's going to tell everybody here and have fun humiliating me!' Yuri thought. He knew he sounded paranoid but from what he could gather form his previous encounter with the prince was that Wolfram would enjoy humiliating him, pointing out to the world his stupidity and flaws.

However, much to Yuri's surprise, when he came back up from his curtsey Prince Wolfram was at the same time coming up from a bow with a smile plastered on his face.

"You two know one another?" Queen Celi blinked in confusion as Yuri nervously rubbed his temples.

"_Princess_ Yuri," Wolfram began, ignoring his mother's question. "Would you care for a dance?" The prince questioned as his green eyes twinkled in a way that made the drag princess uneasy.

The loud, deafening, ballroom got unbearably silent in a matter of moments. As if that one phrase was actually a magical incantation making the room as silent as a cemetery and just as eerie. The only noise that was made was a squeal of delight from Queen Celi— happy that her son _finally_ asked someone to dance— and Murata enthusiastically clapping by the buffet.

Yuri was completely caught off guard. Of all the questions he expected Wolfram was going to ask, or demand, a dance was one of them. Therefore, instead of answering, Yuri blinked in confusion and muttered an unintelligible, "eh?" before Wolfram lost his patience and pulled confused boy out to the dance floor.

"Tch, Yuri are you just going to stand around staring like an idiot or are you going to at least try to answer people when they talk to you?" Wolfram vented, grasping tighter onto Yuri's wrist.

"_People_ talking to me?" Yuri repeated slightly insulted that Wolfram could not see that he didn't want to be there and that he was embarrassed. Wolfram rolled his eyes as he placed an arm around Yuri's waist and held Yuri's hand in his free hand, preparing for when the orchestra would start up the music for a waltz. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I am dressed like this?" Yuri demanded. Instead of answering Wolfram merely rolled his eyes and began to pull Yuri into the beginning steps of a waltz as the orchestra began.

- () 0()-

"Oh Günter," Queen Celi smiled as she gazed out at her son twirling about the dance floor with _Princess_ Yuri. "Isn't it wonderful that my Wolfy finally found someone?"

Günter didn't answer. The royal adviser was completely spell bound by the beautiful angel the _Royal Brat Prince _was currently holding on the dance floor. She was graceful, beautiful, and even though he didn't know her name Günter was sure that he and that princess were destined to meet.

That is, of course, if Wolfram didn't steal her from him first.

Günter shook his head, looked over at his queen, and asked with some trepidation; "do you think that Prince Wolfram thinks that she is 'The One'?"

"It would be wonderful if my son decided to marry Princess Yuri." The queen dreamily sighed. Günter, on the other hand, flinched at the mere thought of his Princess being whisked away by the spoiled prince. "Have you thought of a suitable test for her to take to prove that she is a _real_ princess yet, Günter?"

Günter visibly brightened at the queen's question. He nearly forgot that if the princess in question did not pass the test he devised then Prince Wolfram would not be allowed to marry said princess. Queen Celi wouldn't allow it.

"Yes your majesty. I have thought of a test for the princess to take." Günter answered, slightly bowing his head. If Prince Wolfram decided to marry a princess other than Princess Yuri he would make the test simple. If Wolfram did decide on Princess Yuri, however, Günter vowed to make the test impossible to pass. Barring the spoiled prince from ever marrying Princess Yuri.

-()-()-

"So, you're a princess." Wolfram stated matter-of-factly after Yuri finished explaining the whole situation.

"Urg! It's as if you weren't paying attention at all!" Yuri complained as he clumsily tried to keep up with Wolfram's dance steps. "I am a _boy_! I can't be a princess!"

"Why not?" Wolfram questioned before twirling Yuri and almost making him fall flat on his face. Once they were face to face again Wolfram continued before Yuri had the chance to argue. "Princess Anissina says that a woman can do anything a man can do; so I don't see why a boy can't have a girl's title."

Yuri wasn't even sure how to argue with that statement.

"Besides," Wolfram leaned in closer. " You're far cuter than any of the 'girl' princesses here."

"What do you mean cuter? " Yuri demanded taking a step back. "I am sure you can find a girl with a cuter face than mine!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and huffed; "I'm not saying just your physical appearance is cute but your actions are cute too." Wolfram then grinned mischievously. " As a prince you're wimpy. You can't ride a horse properly and by holding your hand in mine I can tell, by the lack of calluses, that you haven't really used a sword or a bow much in your life. As a princess, however, you're perfect. You're cute, polite, —"

It was at that point Yuri had heard enough and, as they made a turn, he raised his leg and slammed it down in hopes that he would crush Wolfram's foot with his pointy heel. Sadly Yuri underestimated Wolfram's reflexes. Before Yuri slammed his foot down the blonde had already moved his foot causing Yuri to painfully slam his foot onto the marble floor, issuing a hiss of pain from him.

"See!" Wolfram chuckled as Yuri grumbled under his breath. "No other princess would ever dare to try to verbally or physically disagree with me but you do."

"Then that is a princely trait. It shows I'm not wimpy." Yuri sniffed.

Wolfram shook his head and disagreed. "As a princess it's cute. As a prince it's stupid." Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance. Wolfram was about to continue with their conversation but it was at that moment that the orchestra finished their waltz and a swarm of princesses dashed onto the dance floor, shoving Yuri out of the way, and begged for a dance from the blonde prince. After a particularly hard shove, Yuri's legs got tangled up in his green gown and he began to fall. Yuri braced for impact but was pleasantly surprised when he was caught from behind.

"Close, huh, Shibuya?" Murata smiled as he helped his friend stand and get his balance back. "So how was your waltz?"

"At first it was just uncomfortable and then it just got awkward." Yuri huffed, his cheeks were pink in frustration by Wolfram saying he made a better princess than a prince and if he didn't know any better he thought that Prince Wolfram was going to propose to him _rather_ than a real princess during their dance. With that thought Yuri grabbed fistfuls of his silky, lace, gown and glanced over his shoulder. "Let's go home, Murata.

Murata sighed. He knew this whole ball thing probably wouldn't work out the way Queen Jennifer would have liked it but it was worth a shot. Murata sighed once again; "we should at least say farewell to Queen Celi." Yuri nodded in agreement and turned to search for the bubbly queen but stooped when Murata snapped his fingers. "Maybe we should grab something to eat at the refreshment table before we go too. The roast beef is fantastic." Murata salivated.

"I'm not hungry." Yuri answered but his stomach soon betrayed him by choosing that moment to rumble. Murata crossed his arms and smirked in superiority. Yuri rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I suppose I could grab a quick bite before saying goodbye to Queen Celi."

Yuri's mouth began to water as they got closer to the buffet table. The air was heavy with the scent of meats, spices, potatoes, rich desserts, and wine. With all the excitement Yuri didn't realize how hungry he truly was until that moment and he wasn't quite sure what he should eat first. Yuri was so hungry that he almost didn't overhear a group of princess gossiping in the corner.

Yuri picked up some silver tongs and was about to grab a piece of turkey before he heard a princess somewhere to his right sneer. "Did you see how that tramp in the green gown just hogged Prince Wolfram's attention?"

'Green gown?' Yuri thought. He cast a quick glance around him before realizing that _he_ was the only one wearing a green gown. His face turned pink in embarrassment and annoyance. Where was this girl talking about him and why would she say something like that?

Before Yuri could further contemplate he heard another princess shrilly reply, "You're right and she never even let Prince Wolfram stop to change partners! It was as if she had a strangle hold on him to prevent him from leaving her!" Yuri dropped his tongs, slammed his plate onto the table in disgust. He whipped his head around trying to find the girls who were talking so cruelly about him. He saw a group of girls sitting at a table, not paying attention to their surroundings, glaring at one another.

A brunette at the table, wearing a pink gown, angrily stirred sugar into her tea; "Oh and that conniving little bitch cozied up to Queen Celi mighty quick, didn't she?" The other girls at the table sneered in agreement. It was at that moment Yuri gritted his teeth and marched towards the table ready to give the gossipers a piece of his mind.

"Excuse me." He interrupted much to the shock of the girls. "But I did not 'cozy up' to anybody. As a matter of fact I was going to leave but Queen Celi dragged me into the ballroom."

A blonde dressed in a violet, strapless, gown looked over Yuri disapprovingly and the prince twitched uncomfortably under her gaze. She then replied haughtily, "leave? Yeah right. With your boyish figure and drabby short hair, the only way you could catch a husband _is_ at a ball." Yuri felt insulted until he reminded himself that he_ was _a boy and should have a _boyish figure_ and that he didn't want to_ catch a husband_ in the first place! As Yuri reminded himself of this fact the princess in purple continued her rant. "Anyways you're just fooling yourself if you think Prince Wolfram is going to marry you when he already asked me to be his fiancé."

"Really? Congratulations!" Yuri sincerely replied happy for the girl and relieved at the fact that Wolfram was going to leave him alone about all that 'cute' stuff.

The princess was taken aback by the sincerity in Yuri's words that she momentarily sat at the table and blinked back in shock. She quickly recovered and replied, "I mean I'm Princess Elizabeth and I've never heard of you before."

"My name is Yuri and I've never heard of you either." The prince casually retorted instantly causing the other princesses at the table to chuckle, point at Princess Elizabeth, and whisper to one another.

"How dare you talk back to me like that?" Princess Elizabeth exclaimed. Then in a mixture of embarrassment and rage she lifted her wine glass and threw its contents into Yuri's face.

Yuri wasn't able to fully register what happened since some of the wine got into his eyes making them burn. Yuri skewed his eyes shut and tried to wipe the wine away. He then felt a pair of protective arms wrap around him. At first Yuri didn't struggle because he believed it was his servant, Murata, that came to his aid. That was until he felt a rumble in his protector's chest, the arms around him tighten, and Wolfram simultaneously yell from the same body.

"Elizabeth! What did you do?" The blonde harshly demanded.

"S-she started it!" Princess Elizabeth stuttered and although Yuri wasn't able to see her he was able to tell that the princess was scared. "She didn't believe me when I said you already asked me to be your fiancé!" She cried while the crowd of spectators that already formed gasped in surprise at the revelation.

"When did I propose to you?" Wolfram commanded making Elizabeth shrink back a little at the anger in his tone.

Princess Elizabeth quickly regained her courage and sighed in exasperation; "when we were kids—"

"You mean when you _forced_ me to play house with you? You thought I proposed to you then?" Wolfram interrupted. Elizabeth flushed head to toe in embarrassment. Wolf glared at her and growled; "I think you should leave."

Elizabeth gaped at him. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to understand Wolfram just said to her. Elizabeth then glared venomously at Yuri who blinked back at her in confusion. With a snort, Elizabeth marched out of the ballroom, silently vowing to show to the kingdom that Princess Yuri wasn't the princess that Prince Wolfram was destined to marry.

Wolfram scowled at Elizabeth's retreating form and once she left the ballroom he looked down at Yuri and asked: "are you okay?" Yuri nodded as he tried to struggle free for Wolfram's embrace. Wolfram caught the hint, rolled his eyes, and let Yuri go.

"Oh that was marvelous the way you stood up for Princess Yuri, Wolfy." Queen Celi clapped from behind them. Both Wolfram and Yuri blushed. The crowd that gathered around them slowly began to disperse with Princess Elizabeth's departure and both Murata and Günter, who was carrying a fluffy towel, tried to push their way through. Queen Celi smiled weakly as she looked over Yuri's damp dress and hair; "Well at least she threw white wine instead of red." Yuri laughed weakly.

"Princess Yuri!" Günter called out ripping him away from Wolfram. "I can't believe Princess Elizabeth's behavior. Are you alright?" He cooed as he draped the towel over Yuri's shoulders.

"I'm fine—AH!" Yuri yelped when Wolfram unexpectedly pulled him closer to him and Queen Celi smiled knowingly at her son's reaction.

"So Prince Wolfram," Murata smiled mischievously as he watched Wolfram possessively hold onto a confused, wide-eyed, Yuri. "Have you decided on which of these_ lovely_ princesses you're going to marry?"

Günter visibly paled at Murata's question. Yuri glared at his friend in annoyance and Queen Celi squealed in delight and asked, "Have you decided on a princess yet?"

Wolfram nodded happily before answering, "Yes I made my final decision."

"Oh, go up onto the stage, silence the orchestra, and make a formal announcement!" Queen Celi exclaimed, pulling a surprised Wolfram towards the stage with Günter worriedly trailing behind. As Wolfram, his mother, and Günter weaved through the crowd Yuri grabbed ahold of Murata's wrist and made a beeline to the exit.

"Wait Shibuya." Murata whined. "Don't you think we should wait and see what girl Prince Wolfram is going to propose to?"

Yuri's pace slowed down slightly in guilt for not waiting around and see who Wolfram wanted to marry and looked over his shoulder. "I think of we stayed around we'd only get in the way. After all Wolfram needs to marry a real princess."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous." Murata teased.

"Sorry, but I'm not jealous and I never will be a princess. No matter how much you and mom want me to be." Yuri casually retorted not even letting Murata's remark get him upset, much to his friend's annoyance. Suddenly the orchestra stopped playing and Queen Celi walked on stage.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen but may I have everyone's attention." Celi practically sang as the ballroom grew quiet and still. Yuri grimaced. He was only five feet from the door but he knew that if he left everyone would see him rudely walk away; so he sighed and turned around to face the stage and Murata smugly listened to the queen's speech.

Once Queen Celi was sure that all eyes were on her she smiled. "First I would like to thank you all for coming here to meet my son. It was an honor to meet each and every one of you. However, my Wolfram can only choose one of you to marry and my Wolfram has made his decision." She cheerily explained over the girls' excited whispers. Celi then dragged a frustrated and equally embarrassed Wolfram to the center of the stage and urged; "Go ahead Wolfram. Tell us which princess you chose."

Yuri watched Wolfram on the stage feeling some sympathy for the blonde. Yuri felt sorry that Wolfram didn't have the option of pulling his desired princess off to the side and privately propose and later thank the other guests for coming publicly. Yuri was so caught up in his own thought that he really wasn't paying much attention when Wolf began to speak.

"I would also like to thank everyone for coming." Wolfram said awkwardly. "But the princess that I have chosen to marry is Princess Yuri."

The ballroom erupted into a buzz of hushed whispers, solemn clapping, and soft sobbing from the rejected princesses. Queen Celi began to enthusiastically clap completely ecstatic over Wolfram's decision. Günter pouted but kept up a strong front by reminding himself of the trick he had hidden up his sleeve involving the test. Murata merrily applauded while barely able to contain his chuckles. Yuri, however, stood dumbfounded near the door. He could feel the intense , scornful, eyes of the rejected women scanning him over and focusing on his flaws.

All Yuri wanted at that moment was to run away and hide.

-()()-

Back in Yuri's kingdom his mother, Queen Jennifer, and father, King Shoma, were enjoying a pleasant game of cards. The night was quiet and serene until their oldest son Shori viciously slammed open the door and disrupted their tranquility. King Shoma jumped up in and nearly dropped his cards in surprise while Jennifer sat completely still since she was used to Shori's mood swings.

"Mom, is it true that you sent Yuri to a ball?" Prince Shori cried, shocking Shoma once again.

Slightly startled by his wife's behavior, Shoma stuttered; "Do you really think Yuri is mature enough to get married?"

"Yuri is plenty mature and is a perfect match for Prince Wolfram." Queen Jennifer smiled. She then took a card off the deck and placed in her hand.

"Prince!" Shoma and Shori exclaimed in unison.

"Honey," King Shoma started as Shori began to nervously pace around the room. "Don't you think that Prince Wolfram will be upset once he finds out that Yuri is a _Prince_ instead of a _Princess_?"

"Why would he?" Jennifer demanded as she threw her cards down. "My Yuri is far cuter and sophisticated than most other young princess I've met."

"That's true." Shoma said—not disagreeing that his youngest son was in fact cute. "But the problem is that people expect royalty to reproduce and Yuri well…" Shoma trailed off as Shori nodded his head in agreement

Queen Jennifer waved her unconcerned; "It's amazing what modern science can come up with today—especially when that Princess Anissina starts inventing. I'm sure that they'll think of something." Before Shoma or Shori could argue over her faulty logic she clasped her hands together sighed dreamily; "wouldn't it be delightful if they had a daughter? If they do have a daughter I think they should name her 'Greta', don't you agree dear?"

Shoma weakly chuckled in an attempt to appease his wife. "Greta is a wonderful name but—"

"We don't have time for this!' Shori interrupted. "We need to prevent Yuri from being forced to marry some immature, spoiled prince!" He then turned around furiously, forcibly shut the door, and raced to the stables. No one was going to force his baby brother to get married.

Jennifer and Shoma, however, continued to sit at the table in uncomfortable silence, staring at the door their oldest son slammed shut moments ago. Jennifer then turned to her husband and asked, "Do you think that Shori realizes that he won't even make it to the edge of Queen's Celi's kingdom for another two days?"

All Shoma could do was shrug and resume their game of cards while hoping that Yuri was okay.

-(0)(0)-

Whew! I'm done! Sorry to all Elizabeth fans, like me, but I had have some conflict with Yuri and the other princesses. It was so hard for me to write that way about her. Then again, Elizabeth was a little mean in the series when she thought Yuri was trying to steal her man.

Anyways there are tons of things going on now. Günter is secretly in love with "Princess" Yuri, Elizabeth has a one sided crush on Wolfram, and Shori is running off like a mad man to "save" Yuri. Günter is about to reveal his secret plan to split Yuri and Wolfram up next chapter and anyone familiar with the fairytale of _The Princess and the Pea_ already knows what that plan is.

Until next time!

**To be continued…**


	4. Günter's Plan

**Title:** Prince (ess?) Yuri and the Pea

**Genre:** comedy/Romance

**Pairing:** Wolfyuu and hinted Gwendel /Anissina.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KKM and don't own the fairytale.

**A/N:** Woot! My heinous essay load is over; I can write again!

-(0)o(0)-

Günter was pacing about the palace's guest room, nibbling on his bottom lip, wondering what he could do. He had a think up a plan to keep Prince Wolfram away from the beautiful Princess Yuuri. He knew he had to create a special test in order to" prove" that Yuuri was, what Queen Celi considered, a true princess, but he needed to think up a test that was so hard that Yuuri would fail.

'Think Günter , think!' Günter mentally berated himself. 'Is there anything that Queen Celi ever said about being a queen or a princess that could be of some use?'

As Günter strained his mind, an old memory surfaced. The memory was of the day that Queen Celi was getting ready for her second marriage. Queen Celi was so excited about the wedding ceremony that the bubbly woman lightly bumped into one of the side tables. Günter remembered how Queen Celi whined about how a bruise was bound to appear on her sensitive skin. Well, at first Günter thought that Queen Celi was being overly dramatic because she really didn't hit the table all that hard, it was more like a tap really; but much to his surprise, a bruise appeared on the Queen's leg several hours later in the exact spot where she bumped into the furniture.

"That's it!" Günter jumped up, struck with inspiration for an impossible test for Yuuri to prove that she was a real princess. Yuuri would have to prove that her skin is incredibly sensitive. But how would he have the Princess prove it? Günter was then hit with another idea. He'd have Princess Yuuri sleep on twenty mattresses, and underneath all those mattresses would set a pea. He'd claim that Princess Yuuri shouldn't be able to sleep, because her sensitive skin wouldn't allow it, but if she did fall asleep, he'd claim that Yuuri wasn't a real princess, and Günter would be free to marry Yuuri!

With that thought in mind, Günter raced to the bedroom's door and cried out to as passing maid: "Tell the servants that did not work tonight at the ball to fetch twenty goose feathered mattresses!" The startled maid stared dumbly at Günter for a moment before she nodded and raced down the hall to tell the poor servants of Günter 's order. When he was sure that he was gone, Günter went to inform Queen Celi of his plan.

-(o)0(o)-

Shori was making good time, by dusk he had just reached the outskirts of his kingdom in record speed, but the prince was still not impressed. At best he still had two whole days' worth of traveling before he even reached the border of Queen Celi's kingdom. The desire to save his little brother from a doomed marriage, to Prince Wolfram, plagued Prince Shori's mind so much that he was not paying much attention to the fact that it was getting dark, and the fact that he was about to run into somebody.

Shori may not have noticed that he was about to trample someone, but the horse did, and tried to move out of the person's path. Instead of moving out of the stranger's path, like it originally intended, the horse attempted to stop its full gallop instantly, as if some unseen force was forcing it to stop. The horse, as if possessed, rose up on its hind legs, neighing, while Shori pulled back hard on the reins and tried to regain control of the spooked steed.

After an intense struggle, the prince finally regained control of his horse. After Shori regained control of the steed he finally began to take notice of his surroundings. The sky was streaked with steaks of gray and, since he was on the outskirts of the kingdom, there were no buildings or homes, just the forest. As Shori's eyes began more accustomed to the changing light he could finally see the figure that he almost ran over. The figure was standing calmly, too calm for a person who almost got ran over by a horse, in Shori's opinion, the body of the figure was wrapped up in a hazy, purple, cloak that covered up the figure's impish body as well as their face.

Not impressed with the stranger's silence or calmness, Prince Shori snorted: "I'm on a quest and don't have time to play with you. Please step aside." He then pulled at the reins, silently commanding the horse to move, but much to the prince's surprise, the horse didn't budge.

While the Shori pondered over why his faithful steed was suddenly not obeying him, the impish stranger spoke in an androgynous voice: "I know, Prince Shori. You're on a mission to rescue your little brother, aren't you?"

Shori blinked back in amazement and wondered how this stranger new of his quest, and that this stranger was able to see through his disguise, knowing that he was a prince. Not wanting to alert the stranger to his shock, Shori narrowed his eyes and calmly stated, "Then you understand why I don't have the time to sit and talk to you." He then once again commanded, "Please step to the side."

"You do realize you have quite a trip ahead of you to reach Queen Celi's castle." The stranger mocked, making the prince grit his teeth in agitation. "As a matter of fact, there is no guarantee that you'll arrive in time to prevent Prince Wolfram and Princess Yuuri's union."

"Who are you? How do you know these things? Answer me!" Shori yelled as his hands clenched around tightly, turning his knuckles white, letting his anger loose.

"You are awfully far away from the castle to be giving me orders." The impish creature chuckled much to Shori's annoyance. The creature then sighed, holding up a slender hand in surrender, "Don't be so upset, Prince Shori, I'm here to help you. If you must call me something, call me 'Sara'."

"And just how are _you_ going to help _me_, Sara?" Shori asked, not even trying to hide his skepticism of 'Sara's' intentions. "Are you going to _magically_ transport me to the castle?" Shori mocked.

"Sadly I cannot transport you, but I can help you arrive in plenty of enough time to prevent the marriage." Sara responded as the androgynous creature pulled out a small, thin, blue vile out from the sleeve of its cloak. "All you have to do is make your horse drink this 'Lightning Potion'; the potion will make your horse run extremely fast for six hours, enough time for you to be near the castle where Queen Celi's castle sits."

Shori eyed the blue vile enviously. He knew he needed it to save his brother, but knew he had to remain cautious. The prince then looked over at Sara and warily asked, "What's the catch? How much is it?"

Due to the hood of Sara's cloak, Shori wasn't able to see its face, but he was sure that Sara was grinning when it replied: "The catch is that at the end of the six hours you must let your horse rest. Any further exertion could kill the steed. As for payment…" Sara chuckled coldly, "Let's say you can afford it, you are a prince after all, and I'll come to you when it's time to pay up." Sara then extended its hands so it was temptingly close for the prince to grab the vile of liquid. Noticing how the Shori's resolve was wavering, Sara snickered; "Have we got a deal?"

Shori nodded his head and snatched the vile out of Sara's hand and, when he looked up to give his thanks, he saw that Sara had disappeared.

-(o)0(o)-

Yuuri was not a happy prince. The last of the dejected princesses left, and Yuuri couldn't help but feel bad for them, after all, they were _real_ princesses. Then to make matters worse, Yuuri and Murata could not move from one room to another without Wolfram following close behind them.

Feeling his patience wearing thin, Yuuri angrily grabbed ahold of Murata's sleeve and whispered: "Murata, when can we leave?"

"I don't think Wolfram would not like the idea of his_ fiancé_ staying somewhere far from him." Murata shrugged with a devious smile on his face.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, an indication that the normally clam, serene, Yuuri was about to snap, "Murata—"

"What are you two talking about?" Wolfram interrupted, cutting off the infuriated drag princess. Yuuri turned, and slightly cringed. Yuuri could tell by judging the way Wolfram had his arms crossed across his chest, and his grimace, that the blonde was just as annoyed as he was. Before Yuuri could explain his actions, Wolfram began to walk closer to Yuuri with a huff, "You're _my _fiancé, but you seem more interested in him" Wolfram growled as he angrily gestured to Murata.

"No need to get upset." Murata uneasily smiled, holding up his hands in surrender. "Yuuri was just asking me where we were going to stay the night."

Wolfram rolled his eyes before he once again focused on Yuuri and haughtily explained, "you'll be staying here of course, after are you are my fiancé."

Reaching his breaking point, Yuuri grabbed fistfuls of his gown and stalked up to the blonde and exclaimed, "I am not your fiancé!"

Wolfram took a step back, his eyes widened slightly in hurt, and Yuuri winced, feeling guilty that he managed to hurt the fiery blonde's feeling. The look of hurt on Wolfram's face, however, was quickly replaced with that of anger, "What do you mean you're not my fiancé? If that is truly the case, then why did you even attend this ball?" Murata chuckled while Yuuri grimaced, and tried to think of way to explain to Wolfram that he had been tricked by his mother into attending. Before Yuuri and Wolfram could further debate whether they were engaged or not, a bubbly Queen Celi, and equally giddy Günter, entered the room.

Queen Celi turned and winked at her son and Yuuri and clapped, "I know you both are excited about announcing your engagement, but you both are going to have to wait until tomorrow morning to see if the engagement is even official."

"What?" Wolfram demanded while Yuuri and Murata blinked owlishly in confusion. "I thought our engagement was made official when I announced it at the ball!" Wolfram seethed while Murata nodded his head in agreement.

"Aww, Wolfy, don't be like that." Queen Celi pouted. "I just want you to have the best of everything." Wolfram slumped his shoulders and gave his mother a look of pure bewilderment while Murata and Yuuri continued to ponder what Queen Celi meant by saying: _the best of everything_.

Günter smiled and stepped beside the Queen and explained; "before Princess Yuuri can marry Prince Wolfram, she has to prove that she is in fact a pure, true, princess."

Upon hearing Günter's explanation, Yuuri couldn't help but smile in victory as both Wolfram and Murata cried out disbelief; "WHAT?"

'This is just great!' Murata mentally panicked. 'Queen Jennifer and I didn't plan on having someone check to see if Yuuri was actually female!' While Murata was freaking out on the inside, Wolfram was publically showing his disdain.

"What do you mean, 'prove that she's a real princess'? Yuuri's parents are royalty! Is there any question that Yuuri is a princess?" Wolfram raved while Günter continued to stare at the Prince as if he had won a battle. Wolfram gritted his teeth and was barely able to conceal his rage over the adviser's smugness.

Queen Celi, sensing that a fight might break out, intervened, and explained what she and Günter meant by the term '_true princess_'. "Don't take it as an insult Wolfram. It's just that there are so many princesses out there that are rude and most of them barely posses any princess-like traits, like politeness, for example." She then smiled at Yuuri and questioned; "So, Princess Yuuri, are you to the challenge to prove that your worthy of my Wolfram?"

Murata breathed out a sigh of relief. 'Wow. I was worrying over nothing. Yuuri is the most polite and patient guy I've ever met. He'll pass any test they throw at him!' he thought happily. He then mentally smacked himself, 'Ah! He has to agree to the challenge though!'

Meanwhile Yuuri could barely contain himself. Finally, a way for him to get out of this engagement without hurting Wolfram's feelings, pride, or ego! Yuri smiled as he sashayed past Wolfram, completely stunned at Yuuri's confidence, and up to Queen Celi and Günter and announced: "I accept your challenge. What do I have to do?" Murata blinked back is surprise at Yuuri's acceptance, rather than scheming of a way to get out of it. While Murata struggled to comprehend Yuuri's action, Wolfram smiled fondly at Yuuri's acceptance to the challenge. The blonde then smugly smiled at Günter, who visually twitched at the _Princess'_ determination.

Queen Celi clapped her hands enthusiastically at Yuuri's acceptance of the challenge and replied, "You don't have to do anything. In fact, it'd be best if you don't know the conditions to your challenge so you don't change your actions, or responses, to fit the challenge. All you have to do is spend the night. I'll supply you with some night apparel, and we'll know of your worthiness in the morning."

Yuuri simply smiled and nodded, agreeing completely with the Queen's terms.

-(o)0(o)-

Shori dizzily walked into the hotel and tavern. That had to have been the most excruciating, fearful, and long six hours of his entire life. When Sara said the horse would really fast Shori didn't think that the horse would run so terrifyingly fast! He had almost fell off the horse on several different occasions and, when the horse stopped in a small village, that was a short distance from Queen Celi's castle, Shori couldn't have been happier.

'Now let's see.' Shori thought as he collapsed onto an empty barstool. 'I need to get Yuuri out of that castle, and I probably can't accomplish that on my own. I need some help.'

Shori began to scan the occupants of the tavern. Most of the people in the bar looked to be of a seedy nature in Shori's opinion, especially the blonde burly man sitting by the bar; he didn't look trustworthy at all. Shori was about to give up hope of finding a hero here, and was about to retire to bed when a muscular brunette with long hair and warm, blue eyes sat down beside him at the bar.

The brunette smiled warmly at the Prince; "so what brings you here, Mr. …?"

"Just call me Shori." The Prince answered. Shori glanced down and noticed that the brunette has a sword hanging at his waist. He then looked up at the brunette and quirked his eyebrow; "and what is it that you do? Are you a soldier?"

The brunette smiled and gestured to his sword, "Oh this? This is actually my father's, and, no, I'm not a soldier. I'm more of a 'defender'."

'He means _Hero_.' Shori thought as he began to formulate a plan. He then smirked and leaned in closer to the brunette. "Well, 'Mr. Defender' I've got a proposition for you. My…" Shori paused to think of the right word to call his brother. Figuring that Yuuri would most likely be in a dress he continued, "My _sister_, Yuuri, is being forced into a marriage. I need to rescue _her_. Will you help me, sir? I reward you handsomely."

"My name is Alford." The brunette replied with a stern look on his face as he cupped his hands around a tall glass of beer that the bar tender had brought out. "And you don't need to pay me. I'll rescue you sister."

Shori smiled and rested his hand on Al's shoulder, "great, but before we do anything, we need to formulate a plan."

- (o)0(o)-

Yuuri looked at his reflection disdainfully in the mirror. True to her word, Queen Celi had provided him with night clothes, but since she believed that Yuuri was a _princess_ rather than a _prince_ in a dress, she gave him a skimpy nightie to wear. He glared harsher at his reflection. The silky nightie was a two piece ensemble consisting of a short skirt, that was only mid-thigh in length, and a tiny camisole, that would reveal his stomach it he lifted his arms, and, to add insult to injury, the nightie was a dusty pink.

"What's even stranger than my night attire is the bed I have to sleep on." Yuuri sighed in exasperation as he stared at it. The bed consisted of twenty mattresses sitting on top of one another. Since the bed was so tall, due to all the mattresses, he had to use a ladder to get to the very top. Rubbing the back of his head, Yuuri pondered aloud. "Maybe it's just some strange sleeping custom of this place."

With that said Yuuri, literally, climbed into bed. However, he had a hard falling asleep. Yuuri wasn't used to the short, silky, constricting, skirt and he wasn't used to the sensation of his now hairless legs, due to Murata making him shave for the ball, rubbing against one another.

"It's no big deal." Yuuri reminded himself as he attempted to find a comfortable spot on the bed. "After I wake up tomorrow, and fail this test, I won't have to sleep here anymore."

As Yuuri attempted to get some sleep, Wolfram prayed his Yuuri would pass any sort of "test" that his mother and Günter had concocted. Shori vowed that he and his new companion, Alford, would rescue his brother. And Günter? Well, Günter fell asleep easily, perfectly confident that princess Yuuri would not pass his test. So while Yuuri, Shori, Murata, and Wolfram wrestled with sleep, Günter slipped into peaceful slumber with a dozen Princess Yuuri's dancing in his head.

-(o)0(o)-

The plot thickens! And don't worry the next chapter and on will be full of Wolfyuu moments!

Also, as anyone who had read any of my other fics already knows, I like to do side pairings. But I have been having trouble on what to do for a side pairing. So I was wondering, should one of my side pairings be: **Conrad/Al** (A new pairing I'm becoming more and more fond of), **Yozak/Conrad** (A wonderful classic), or **Yozak/Conrad/Al** (I normally don't like 'sharing' but for some reason I think this pairing would be fun to write about too…) _**I have set up a poll, please answer there!**_


End file.
